Charmed: Charm, Gold and Iron
by Micro Magic
Summary: Wyatt must learn the responsibility of being a leader. A group of powerful warriors from other worlds arrive in Wyatt's town, but what are they up to? Are they friends or are they foes?
1. Prologue

Before this story begins, there is something that you readers should know about. This story will involve a few characters from two Taiwanese shows called "_KO One_" and "_The X-Family_".

Here are the characters who will appear:

**Wang Da Dong (****汪大東)** – The ring leader of the school class Zhong Ji Yi Ban. Although he seems tough and harsh, he is actually a very good person at heart and would do anything to help his friends. His current standard on the KO Record is number 3, with Ya Se. He comes from the Gold Dimension.

He uses a spiritual pan called the _Long Wen Lao_ (龍紋鏊) as his primary weapon.

**Xia Tian (****夏天)** – The strongest warrior in his dimension, very much like Wyatt's condition. He comes from the Iron Dimension and is the alternate counterpart of Wang Da Dong.  
His weapon is a guitar called _Tie Ke Wo Ji_ (鐵克無極). It's as powerful as Wyatt's sword – Excalibur.

**Wang Ya Se (****王亞瑟)** – A wealthy young man who used to concern about nothing more than his looks, until he fell in love with Cai Yun Han's little sister, Cai Wu Xiong. His current standard on the KO Record is number 3, right beside Da Dong. He used a little sword as his primary weapon, but after its date of keeping expired, the evil in it attempted to take over him and threw it away. He comes from the Gold Dimension.

**Lan Ling Wang (****蘭陵王)** – A powerful warrior and Xia Tian's best friend. Lan Ling Wang has an almost exact resemblance to the Final Fantasy character Cloud Strife. He comes from the Iron Dimension and is the alternate counterpart of Wang Ya Se.

His weapon is a sword reclaimed from the spiritual realm called _Lan Ling Zhan_ (攔靈斬).

**Ding Xiao Yu (****丁小雨)** – A quiet teenager who likes to spend time in the music room. His special skill is his powerful left fist; however, his right fist is ten times stronger. He is fighter number 4 on the KO Record. He comes from the Gold Dimension.

**Jiu Wu (****灸舞)** – The leader of the Iron Protection Team. This young man is a big eater and often makes up cold jokes. He comes from the Iron Dimension and is the alternate counterpart of Ding Xiao Yu.

**Ji An (****技安)** – A demon fighter from the Gold Dimension and another member of _Zhong Ji Yi Ban_. During his upbringing, he was taught to not let anything interfere with his duties, even his own feelings.

He carries an ax known as _Ba Mo Zhan_ (拔魔斬) as his primary weapon.

**Xiu (****脩)** – The guitarist and leader of the music band Dong Cheng Wei. He comes from the Iron Dimension.

His special weapon is a guitar pick called _Shen Feng Pi Ke_ (神風鎞克).

**Han (****寒)** – A female drummer and Xia Tian's girlfriend. She comes from the Iron Dimension and is the alternate counterpart of Cai Yun Han.

Her weapons are a pair of drumsticks called _Jing Lei_ (驚雷), which she has transferred her soul into.

**Xia Yu**/**Gui Feng (****夏宇/****鬼鳳)** – Xia Tian's big brother, he can transform into his evil entity called Gui Feng (the Ghostly Phoenix). He comes from the Iron Dimension and is the alternate counterpart of Lei Ke Si.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

FADE IN

INT. APARTMENT

_Chris__ comes home. _

CHRIS: I'm home!

_When he enters the living room and sees Wyatt at the table, he __realizes that his brother is exhausted from all the training with the army and studying for school._

CHRIS: OK. If you are having a hard time with your stuff, then I won't trouble you with mine.

WYATT: If you trouble me with your stuff, I'll cast a mute spell on you. I can't believe there are so many things that need to be prepared, like training an army to fight isn't tough enough. You wouldn't know how difficult my life really is, even if you were living half of it.

CHRIS: I'm guessing that means you're still having no success in being the leader. Huh?

WYATT: The magical members keep holding a grudge against the non-magical ones, whom by the way, like to cause trouble too. Whatever I try, they just keep telling me to butt out of their business. I swear, if they do that just one more time, I will walk out on this whole thing without caring about the consequences. I'm having enough trouble with school. I can't deal with troublesome people too.

_Henry orbs in, with an exciting look rearing on his face._

HENRY: Hey. Guess what? I was practicing my spells at Magic School, and then I saw this book of dimensional awareness.

CHRIS: And?

HENRY: And it turns out, we are actually living in one of the twelve dimensions. The world where morality is reversed and the spiritual realms are simply parts of our grand dimension.

WYATT: And so what? I read about that last week. I just hope that we won't come across problems from other dimensions, because we're in enough trouble protecting with this one.

CHRIS: Last week? How much reading does a leader need exactly?

WYATT: Apparently as many as possible, according to that librarian at Magic School.

INT. DARK ROOM

_A door that leads to nowhere stands in the center of the room. As the screen zooms in, __the door opens by itself revealing a bright white light in the door. From the sight of the corner, we see people walking out of it._

Wang Da Dong Wang Ya Se Xiao Yu _and_ Ji An _(characters from_ KO One_) appear from outside the door one after the other. Later on,_ Xia Tian Xiu Han Jiu Wu_ and_ Lan Ling Wang _(characters from _The X-Family_) also appear._

XIU: _That's strange. I thought the other ten dimensions were supposed to be taken over by the forces of evil _(Chinese)

LAN LING WANG: _We'd better be careful anyway, this isn't our world. We don't know how dangerous it really is _(Chinese)

XIA TIAN: _He's right_ (Chinese)

DA DONG: I am not afraid of what's in here (Chinese).

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – ARMY LEADER**

FADE IN

AFTERNOON – CITY OF LOS ANGELES

_The entire city is shone by the light of the sun._

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – COMBAT PRACTICING ROOM

_Two boys have started a fight during practice._

BOY #1: Let's see what you've got!

_Boy #2 stands across the room waiting for boy #1 to attack. Boy #1 powers up low voltage radioactive sparks, ready to attack. Just then, Wyatt runs into the room with a girl leading the way. His presence stops the fight immediately as the boys already lay down their defences and boy #1's radioactive sparks disappear._

WYATT: Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on? I thought you were practicing, not fighting.

BOY #1: He started it!

BOY #2: Yeah, right! If you weren't so clumsy, I wouldn't have dropped that dagger in the first place.

BOY #1: Why, you…!

WYATT: OK, guys! Let's just calm down!

BOTH BOYS: SHUT UP!

BOY #1: You think you're smart, huh? Well, let's see what you've got. You, who, have no special powers of your own.

BOY #2: Gladly! Because I'm gonna take you down.

_Boy #2 tackles Boy #1 to the floor, Wyatt tries to come in between, but boy #2 punches him on the jar, forcing him to unbalance his stability. When he begins to find balance again, he turns to the scene and feels more and more frustrated at the two boys who refuse to listen. Then does the only thing to make them stop fighting: he waved his hands at them and their bodies froze, leaving only their heads to move._

WYATT: (_angry and frustrated_) Okay, here's the deal. You guys are both chosen to participate in this conspiracy, so that means you have to get used to being with each other, whether you like to or not! So get over your issues and be done with it!

_With that, he unfreezes them. Before he leaves the room, he warns them:_

WYATT: And by the time I get back, you better be over with your problems. Otherwise you'll have one evil witch in front of you.

_Then, he exits._

CONTINUOUS – INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – STUDY ROOM

_Chris is sitting at a little table, in the middle of his school work, when Wyatt enters the study room. He can tell that his brother is upset, because his anger has not eased._

CHRIS: Had fun with the trainees?

_Wyatt is not in the mood for jokes._

WYATT: That is so _not_ funny.

_Although he knows that it isn't fun to see his brother express his anger, he can't help but burst into little laughs._

_Suddenly, Wyatt's cellphone rings. When he gets it, he realizes something._

WYATT: Oh no. I totally forgot about shopping with Amanda for textbooks. I gotta go. Hey, Chris, can you cover for me, please?

CHRIS: Wait, what? You're gonna drop this on me?

WYATT: Yes, you're the second-in-command. So, take over.

CHRIS: But I'm busy with my assignment.

WYATT: Well, so am I. I've got assignments of my own, and now I gotta orb all the way back to L.A. to go book shopping with Amanda. I wanna get out of this more than anything, but do I have a choice? No. So take over, and don't you complain.

_Chris is clearly getting as frustrated as his brother._

WYATT: And if you get into trouble, call for help. Any help than mine.

_With that, he orbs out of the place before Chris can protest. Chris just stares at the air for a moment while his frustration gets more intense. But then, he hears crashing and fighting from the outside and sighs, knowing that duty is calling._

CHRIS: (_to Wyatt_) Fine, but then you owe me!

_With that, he stands up and walks out of the room._

NOON – EXT. SANTA MONICA MOUNTAINS – GRIFFITH PARK – LOS ANGELES

_Xia Tian stands atop of the Santa Monica Mountains in Griffith Park, with his eyes closed. But then he senses a weird yet strong amount of power and opens his eyes, looking curious._

XIA TIAN: (_thinks_) _What kind of power is this? It's so strong_ (Chinese).

EXT. STREET

_Amanda stands outside the bookstore waiting for Wyatt's arrival. She checks her watch and notices that it's 5 o'clock; he is 40 minutes late. Finally, he appears from the corner._

WYATT: Amanda, I'm sorry. I got caught up.

AMANDA: That's ok. They're not closing yet. Let's go.

_Wyatt and Amanda enter the bookstore. Right after they entered, come Lan Ling Wang and Da Dong from out of the corner, looking confused at their surroundings._

LAN LING WANG: This is strange. I can sense evil in this world, but they're very vague (Chinese).

DA DONG: Yeah, it looks like this dimension is in better condition than those we've been travelling to. I wonder why (Chinese).

LAN LING WANG: What do you mean (Chinese)?

DA DONG: Wasn't Xiu the one who told us that the rest of the dimensions are corrupted by their respective evils? Well, it looks like he was wrong, because I barely see any evil in this one (Chinese).

LAN LING WANG: Yeah, you're right (Chinese).

_Without noticing, they accidentally bump into Henry, who is eating a burger._

HENRY: Oh, sorry.

_As Henry walks away, Da Dong and Lan Ling Wang sense something weird about him and stare at him in wonder._

DA DONG: Do you sense that (Chinese)?

LAN LING WANG: Yes, his power level is above normal. More powerful than those power-users (witches) we walked past a while ago (Chinese).

DA DONG: Who do you think he is (Chinese)?

LAN LING WANG: I don't know, but he can't be a demon (Chinese).

DA DONG: Why not (Chinese)?

LAN LING WANG: His power contains a bright aura, which demons do not have. But his aura is abnormal too (Chinese).

DA DONG: Come on; let's report (Chinese).

INT. BOOKSTORE

_Wyatt and Amanda are shopping for textbooks while chatting about Wyatt's responsibilities, which he avoids to mention what they are._

WYATT: If I had a choice to get away from duties and obligations, I will. It's not because I don't want to be part of it, but because it's hard. I feel like I'm being taken down by all the responsibilities.

AMANDA: Well, nobody can really blame you for feeling that way…

_Her sentence is interrupted when she finds the last book on her list: _The Art of Physics

AMANDA: Oh, here it is.

_They head for the cash register. Wyatt notices that there is a "_but_" in her unfinished sentence._

WYATT: But…?

AMANDA: But what?

WYATT: There is a _"but"_ in your sentence.

_She pays for the books, and then continues her speech._

AMANDA: But when you carry responsibilities on your shoulders, I believe that you just have to do what you have to do.

WYATT: I get that. But I have no idea how to cope with it.

AMANDA: Well, one way or another, you'll figure it out. Believe me, I have responsibilities of my own, and they are _"do not fall behind with schoolwork_."

_Wyatt can't help but to burst into laughs._

AMANDA: I hate obligations as much as you do, but that's how I cope: I focus on my goals and do what I have to do. If I can survive the suffering of studying and duties, then you can too.

_She turns her attention to the register and grabs the bag, which her books are contained in, and then back to Wyatt, who is more relaxed now._

WYATT: Thank you.

AMANDA: You're welcome. (_changes subject_) Hey, I'm kinda hungry after all the shopping. You wanna go for lunch?

_Wyatt is very interested and tempted by Amanda's offer, but he knows now what he should do._

WYATT: Thanks for offering, but I think I should go and get things settled now. How about a rain check?

AMANDA: Okay.

_They say goodbye to each other, and then Wyatt heads to the exit. Amanda looks somehow disappointed at the turndown, but she is glad that her advice helped him._

EXT. OPEN STREET

_Ji An and Jiu Wu are walking down the street when Wyatt walks past. Their energies meet and the three turn to look at each other._

JI AN: _Who is he? How come his power level is so high (thinks) (Chinese)?_

WYATT: _These two are no ordinary people. I can sense their powers (thinks)._

_Wyatt is the first to turn away from the tense atmosphere. The two just watch him walk away._

JI AN: Meng Zhu, did you sense that (Chinese)?

JIU WU: Yes, his power level is extraordinarily high; almost as high as Xia Tian's (Chinese).

JI AN: Do you think he is the reason to why this world is so safe (Chinese)?

JIU WU: I don't know. Let's follow him (Chinese).

JI AN: I'll go and inform the others. Meng Zhu, be careful. I noticed that he sensed our powers when we walked past each other (Chinese).

JIU WU: I will keep at distance. Don't worry (Chinese).

_With that, Ji An and Jiu Wu separate._

EXT. BACK ALLEY

_Jiu Wu distantly follows Wyatt into a backstreet alley. When he stops, Jiu Wu hides behind a dumpster and remains hidden while Wyatt looks back to make sure that no one would notice him. When he thinks that coast is clear, he orbs out of sight. After he disappeared, Jiu Wu looks back and sees him gone and comes out of hiding, looking confused._

JIU WU: (_thinks_) _Where did he go _(Chinese)

_He runs to the spot where he disappeared and looks around the place._

JIU WU: I can't sense anything (Chinese).

_He thinks for a moment, and then chants:_

JIU WU: Accompany (亞根故暗巴依)! Wulabaha!

_The spell creates a beam of light that moves as fast as a speeding bullet and takes him away._

INT. DARK ROOM

_Da Dong, Xia Tian, Lan Ling Wang, Ya Se, Xiao Yu, Han and Xiu; all gather in the black room with the portal standing behind them._

XIAO YU: What have you guys got (Chinese)?

LAN LING WANG: We spotted the entire city. The evils here are hardly sensed. This world seems more peaceful than those we encountered (Chinese).

_Ya Se feels confused about the case and turns to Xiu for questions._

YA SE: Xiu, aren't you the one who said that aside from our and your dimension, the rest are taken over by respective evils (Chinese)?

_Everyone turns to him. Xiu is speechless in this matter, feeling ashamed of his lack of knowledge._

XIU: I guess I must've gotten clouded by the evils in the other worlds that I thought that every single dimension was corrupted by evil (Chinese).

_Da Dong, being not happy with Xiu's lack of judgement, becomes upset and restless. He then paces around trying to calm down._

DA DONG: Where are those guys? We said 5:30 (Chinese).

XIA TIAN: It doesn't matter, I'm more curious in one thing. While I explored the city, I sensed some great power. It seemed to be as powerful as me (Chinese).

JI AN: We sensed that too (off-screen) (Chinese).

_Everyone turns to the entrance where Ji An appears. As Ji An approaches, they notice that Jiu Wu is not with him._

XIAO YU: Where's Meng Zhu (Chinese)?

JI AN: He is following a man (Chinese).

HAN: What man (Chinese)?

JI AN: We walked past a man earlier, and sensed a great amount of power coming from him (Chinese).

XIA TIAN: Do you think that he might be the reason to why this world is so peaceful (Chinese)?

JI AN: Could be. Meng Zhu is following him right now to find out more (Chinese).

HAN: We should be with him in case anything happens. Let's follow (Chinese).

XIA TIAN: I'll do it. Accompany (亞根故暗巴依)! Wulabaha (Chinese)!

_The spell creates the same light beam and takes them away. A beat later, the portal suddenly opens by itself and a green-yellow energy force appears, and heads to the end of hall to exit._

FADE OUT

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - CONFRONTATION**

FADE IN

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - HALLWAY

_Wyatt walks down the hall, with Jiu Wu following at distance._

JIU WU: _What a nice place (thinks)_ (in Chinese)

_Eventually, he comes to a cross road and enters a classroom on the other side of the hall and closes the door from behind. Jiu Wu makes sure that coast is clear before he goes to the door and slowly opens it to peep inside._

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

WYATT: How's everything going now? Better?

BOY #2: You could say that, at least he doesn't try to kill me anymore.

WYATT: Good, now keep it up. I'm gonna go check the others.

_With that, he leaves the boys alone. _

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - HALLWAY

_Jiu Wu sees him coming and runs out of sight using his power of super-speed. Wyatt exits unnoticed and heads down the hall. From behind him, Jiu Wu peeps from the corner. When he begins to follow, boy #1 exits and sees him and yells:_

BOY #1: Hey! Who are you?

_Jiu Wu turns his attention to boy #1, who powers up radioactive sparks and gets ready to attack, but Jiu Wu reacts and reaches out his arm._

JIU WU: Freeze (伏瑞斯)! Wulabaha!

_Yellow lights appear around boy #1 with small patterns of snowflakes, and immobilize him. He unsuccessfully struggles to break free of the freezing spell. Then he starts to yell, but Jiu Wu reacts faster. At the same time, Chris comes in from another corner._

JIU WU: MUTE (謬特)! Wulabaha!

_A little yellow circle appears from his hand and flies towards boy #1's mouth, and a line appears in it, covers his mouth, and making him unable to speak._

JIU WU: Sorry (English).

CHRIS: Hey!

_He immediately flips his arm and telekinetically attacks Jiu Wu, just as his team arrives to see the battle._

LAN LING WANG: Meng Zhu (Chinese) (off-screen)!

_Da Dong immediately draws out his pan and runs to Chris¡¯ side in super-speed and hits him on the head. The impact of the pan¡¯s power bounces him to the floor._

JIU WU: Da Dong, you've mistaken (Chinese).

DA DONG: He was attacking you! And I won't let anyone who attacks my friends get away, even if they're from another dimension (Chinese)!

JIU WU: He attacked me, because he saw me attack that boy with spells and mistook me as an enemy (Chinese).

_Da Dong gives a surprised look and turns to look at the now-unconscious Chris, his look then turns to shame of quick judgment._

XIAO YU: Let's get out of here before any more people sees us (Chinese).

XIA TIAN: Wait (Chinese).

_Xia Tian looks at Chris on the floor, knowing that he has been seriously injured by Da Dong's Long Wen Lao, he raises his arm and summons._

XIA TIAN: Tie Ke Wu Ji (Chinese)!

_A guitar appears in midair. Xia Tian catches it, but before he could play it, Xiu stops him._

XIU: Wait, you can't play Tie Ke Wu Ji here. We will be heard (Chinese).

_He refuses to listen and continues to play._

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - OFFICE

_The music spreads to the school's office, where Wyatt is studying for school but is interrupted by it._

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - HALLWAY

_As he continues to play, the miraculous magic coming from the music heals Chris' injuries. When he stops playing, he looks happy and cheered at what he has just done for him. From behind him, Han, the girl, looks at him with a smile. Then they hear footsteps and Xiu steps forward to Da Dong and Xia Tian._

XIU: Xia Tian, we gotta go or we'll get seen (Chinese).

_With that, they all run out of scene. Just then Wyatt appears and sees Chris coming to and the frozen boy. He rushes to his brother to help him up. After he helps his brother stand properly, Wyatt turns to the frozen boy and waves his arm at him to reverse the magic._

WYATT: Chris, what happened?

INT. APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM

_Henry, Wyatt and Chris have all gathered in the living room and discussing about what happened when they encountered Jiu Wu and his team._

HENRY: Hold it; you were attacked by a gang of Chinese strangers?

CHRIS: I saw one of them attack that boy, so I tried to help him. Then the entire team appeared, and before I knew it, one of them knocked me to the floor. And by the time I woke up, they were already gone.

_Henry turns curiously to his older cousin._

HENRY: Any ideas?

WYATT: Not yet. But if they could get into Magic School, which is supposed to be protected from evil, then that means that they're not evil.

CHRIS: So you're saying that someone good tried to attack us? Why would they do that?

_Henry thinks for a minute and comes up with something._

HENRY: Maybe they weren't trying to attack us. Maybe they snuck into Magic School to find something or someone.

CHRIS: But how can we be sure?

_Wyatt makes a suggestion that even he thinks is a bit risky._

WYATT: Maybe we should go back and wait for them.

HENRY: No. They've been spotted there. They wouldn't go back and risk getting caught.

_Chris and Wyatt nod in agreement, because they know that Henry's advice makes sense._

WYATT: So what's your idea?

HENRY: Well, they won't go back to Magic School, but if we invite them...

CHRIS: (_interrupts_) Excuse me?

HENRY: (_continues_) ... then they might show up there. And then we can find out what they were planning to do at Magic School.

CHRIS: Yeah, and risk getting killed by the super-speeding army. I don't think so.

WYATT: Actually, I agree with Henry.

_He turns to him in disbelief._

WYATT: Because Magic School is our base, where we have the upper hand. And if they try anything, I can contain them with my power.

_Chris doesn't like their idea, but doesn't have anything to argue with._

CHRIS: Okay, fine. We'll invite them over for dinner. But we still need to hand out invitations.

_Henry understands that he means that they need to know where their_ guests_ are and responds immediately._

HENRY: I'll do it.

_With that, he goes the two of them in the room._

CHRIS: I still don't like the idea.

WYATT: I know.

_One second later, Henry comes back with a map and a crystal pendant in hand. He places the map spread throughout the table and uses the crystal to scry for their unknown opponents._

INT. DARK ROOM

_The team mates gather around and are in the middle of a discussion._

DA DONG: Why didn't you cast a spell to erase his memory (Chinese)?

XIA TIAN: I wasn't thinking that much then. I just thought that I should him (Chinese).

YA SE: Now we're exposed to the people in this dimension. How are we gonna solve this problem (Chinese)?

_Xia Tian looks down on the floor, thinking about his uselessness. Han steps forward and peps him on the back, trying to cheer him up. He looks up and they smile at each other. Xiu and Ji An think for a moment to figure out a way to deal with the situation. Xiu is the first person to get struck by an idea._

XIU: Why don't we go and apologize (Chinese)?

_Everyone turns to him._

XIU: We will just have to tell them the truth and apologize to them for attacking their people (Chinese).

DA DONG: You want to go and turn in to them? You want me to go and apologize? No way (Chinese)!

LAN LING WANG: Why not (Chinese)?

_Ya Se smiles at the ignorance of his alternate counterpart and responds._

YA SE: I know why. Being the _egomaniac_ that he is, he wouldn't like the fact that he's the one who has to apologize. Lan Ling Wang, you may be my alternate counterpart, but you clearly don't know much about me (Chinese).

_Lan Ling Wang gives that alternate counterpart of his a grumpy and annoyed look, clearly disliking his arrogance. Xia Tian thinks for a moment, and then makes suggestion._

XIA TIAN: I think we should go with Xiu's idea (Chinese).

_Everyone turns their attention to him and waits for an explanation._

XIA TIAN: We were those who snuck into their place and attacked their people first after all. They attacked us because they thought we were the bad ones. So if we go back and explain to them about the situation, they might accept our apology (Chinese).

JIU WU: That is a good point (Chinese).

DA DONG: OK. But what if they find us and attempt to vanquish us first (Chinese)?

_Before anyone could answer his question, they are interrupted by a swirl of white light that form a card. Xiu goes to pick it up and reads:_

XIU: (reads)

_DEAR INTRUDERS:_

_We would like to invite you back to Magic School_

_So we can have a discussion about what happened earlier._

_We will meet you at 18 pm._

_If you have no evil intentions, then you won't have to be afraid of tonight._

XIA TIAN: What does it say (Chinese)?

_Xiu turns to the others._

XIU: They have invited us back to their school (Chinese).

EVENING – INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – HALLWAY

_Xiu, Xia Tian, Han, Lan Ling Wang, Jiu Wu, Da Dong, Ya Se, Xiao Yu and Ji An walk down the hall led by a couple of girl and boy students. From afar, they look into the assembly room up ahead, which they are about to enter. Inside, Wyatt stands in the middle of the room, while Chris and Henry stand at the side with a few members of their team. With all of their guests now entered, the doors have no more use to stay open, so Wyatt flips his hands and closes them telekinetically. Da Dong, Xiu, Lan Ling Wang, Xia Tian and Ya Se look back as they watch the doors shut._

_Now that there is no distance between them, both sides can sense each other's amount of extraordinary powers._

LAN LING WANG: (_telepathically_) _Xia Tian, that man is really powerful._

XIA TIAN: (_telepathically_) _I know. I can sense his power. It's as strong as mine._

DA DONG: (_telepathically_) _Man, we've got some really powerful counterparts in the Iron Dimension._

_Then, Wyatt greets them with a smile._

WYATT: Welcome to Magic School.

FADE OUT

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE – SAVE THE UNIVERSE**

FADE IN

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – ASSEMBLY ROOM

_Wyatt offers his hand to Xia Tian who stands on the front. He steps out and offers his hand and they shake._

WYATT: Let me introduce us. I'm Wyatt; Wyatt Halliwell, leader of the Kanashda Clan. This is Chris, my brother, and this is my cousin, Henry.

XIA TIAN: Nice to meet you. My name is Xia Tian (English).

_Xia Tian seems bothered by something, probably by his poor English. Wyatt gives a smile._

WYATT: And you are?

_Xia Tian opens his mouth, but no words come out of it. Knowing that he is not good at English, Xiu approaches to take over the conversation._

XIU: I'm Xiu: leader of the band Dong Cheng Wei. This is Xia Tian, and they are Han, Lan Ling Wang and Jiu Wu, our _Meng Zhu_ (English).

_At the same time, Ya Se Wang approaches to introduce his team._

YA SE: I'm Wang Ya Se. These are my friends; Da Dong, Xiao Yu and Ji An (English).

CHRIS: (_sarcastically_) Nice.

_Henry takes a deep breath and steps out to further the conversation._

HENRY: Okay. Now that we've done the introduction part, I was thinking if we could just cut to the chase and let you tell us what you're doing here?

XIAO YU: Sure (English).

JIU WU: No problem (English).

_Silence falls; Wyatt shows them to the sofas and chairs and everyone heads for the seats. Once all the guests have seated, the family also go to find their own seats – Wyatt sits next to Xia Tian and Da Dong, Chris takes a chair from behind, and Henry sits next to Han at the sofa. While he looks at her, he looks attracted to her somehow._

HENRY: Hi.

_Han returns with a smile of her own._

HAN: Hi (English).

XIU: We are from another dimension, called the Iron Dimension (English).

CHRIS. Excuse me: Another dimension?

_This time, Ya Se explains to them and draws their attention._

YA SE: Yes. And we are from the Gold Dimension (English).

_He points to Da Dong, Xiao Yu and Ji An. Chris looks in confusion._

CHRIS: Okay…

HENRY: So what are you doing here? Is there anything wrong in this dimension?

XIA TIAN: We're not so sure. We came to save it, but when we entered, there was not much evil in here (English).

_Wyatt is confused by that sentence._

WYATT: What do you mean?

YA SE: Aside from our dimensions and yours, there are also nine others. We thought that aside from our respective dimensions, the rest have conquered by their respective forces of darkness (English).

HENRY: What? That's ridiculous. Who gave you this information?

_He turns to look at the looking ashamed Xiu, who is the one who gave them the information in the first place. Then Chris draws their attention with his curiosity._

CHRIS: So what dimension are we in right now?

XIU: The Charm Dimension. Although I wonder how I couldn't have sensed that this dimension was at peace (English).

JI AN: It's because of the clouding. This dimension must have been clouded by the evil energy of the other dimensions that we couldn't sense that it wasn't overruled by evil until we got here (English).

_In all the discussion, Xiao Yu has a thought of his own._

XIAO YU: Or maybe this place is simply safer than the others (English).

_Henry and Chris look at each other in confusion. But Wyatt gets the point._

WYATT: The evil energy that spreads throughout the dimensions, it clouds the whole universe that some of them can't be sensed. And the fact that there are still many evils in this dimension that we haven't encountered yet.

YA SE: Which means this dimension only remains safe at the moment, but if good doesn't win, then evil forces may conquer (English).

HENRY: Hey, we won't let that happen.

_He is clearly a little upset by that last sentence. Chris, finally taking the matter seriously, asks them a question:_

CHRIS: Wait, you said that you are traveling through the universe to save worlds. So how many worlds have you encountered to make you think that this one is safer?

_Lan Ling Wang answers the questions for his counterpart; this marks the first time he speaks since they walked into the room._

LAN LING WANG: We've encountered five dimensions, and managed to save them all (English).

HENRY: Which means there are only four dimensions left to save.

_They all turn their attentions to him._

HENRY: I've reading about the twelve dimensions' existence lately. So if you're from the Iron Dimension (_points to Xia Tian, Xiu and Lan Ling Wang_) and you're from the Gold Dimension (_points to Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu_), and we're in the Charm Dimension, and add the fact that you've saved five dimensions, then there are only four dimensions that haven't been saved yet.

_Xia Tian, Xiu, Ya Se, Xiao Yu, Ji An, Lan Ling Wang and Jiu Wu nod in agreement to his calculations and smile lightly. Wyatt and Chris look impressed. The silent moment takes place again._

_Suddenly a brunette female student enters: there is unease on her face._

STUDENT: Mr. Halliwell! There's something you need to see.

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – OFFICE

_The student enters the office followed by Wyatt, Chris, Henry, Da Dong, Ya Se, Xiao Yu, Ji An, Xia Tian, Lan Ling Wang, Jiu Wu, Xiu and Han. She shows them the mirror that is not reflecting the image of the room, but showing a black matter._

XIA TIAN: What is that (Chinese)?

XIU: It doesn't look good (English).

HENRY: I take your word for that.

WYATT: What is that?

STUDENT: I don't know. It started like this a while ago.

XIA TIAN: I can sense evil energy (Chinese).

CHRIS: Mind to tell us what he means?

_He points to Xia Tian._

JIU WU: (_explains_) He is sensing evil energy coming from that mirror (English).

WYATT: Me too. It's intruding the mirrors. But it hasn't been able to enter this one… yet, probably because it's protected with our magic here.

_Xia Tian approaches to Wyatt's side. Together, they look into the mirror and then slowly place their hands on it. They concentrate on their powers; both hands begin to glow in blue (Wyatt's power color) and green (Xia Tian's power color). Suddenly the black matter turns into a swirling vortex and starts to absorb their powers. The boys yell in pain as their powers get sucked away. Everyone then goes to help pull them away from the mirror, but they can't pull their hands off of it._

CHRIS: We can't pull them out like this. We gotta do something!

XIU: Like what (English)?

_Chris struggles to think in the moment._

CHRIS: Let's try to attack the mirror with our powers! Then it might lose its grip on them.

_Xiu, Lan Ling Wang, Han and Henry nod in agreement and back away while the others still: Xiu is the first to attack._

XIU: Qong Gu Ya Long Shou (縱鶴擒龍手)! Wulabaha!

_A big hand made of energy flies toward the mirror: then Chris adds his telekinetic power to the attack. Then, Han, Da Dong, Xiao Yu, Ya Se, Lan Ling Wang, Ji An and Jiu Wu get ready to attack._

HAN: Flam Thunder (伏擂姆殤德)! Wulabaha!

_Thunder-like energy beams fly out of Han's drumsticks, along with the others' energy beams and Ji An combines his axe along with it. The amount of the combined attacks cause Xia Tian and Wyatt to bounce back away from the mirror and it shatters into pieces. Xia Tian and Wyatt breathe deeply as they recover from the power drain._

HENRY: Are you guys alright?

_They both nod; a sign that they are okay, but just barely._

CHRIS: What was that?

WYATT: That was a mysterious vortex that absorbs outside energy.

HENRY: Like what? Like the Hollow?

_Wyatt responds with a shake._

WYATT: No, the Hollow doesn't absorb powers through mirrors, it absorbs directly through living creatures. That was something else: Something outside of this world.

XIA TIAN: Something from the realm of darkness (English).

_Wyatt looks at him._

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – ASSEMBLY ROOM

_Everyone has gathered in the center of the assembly room in the middle of the discussion about the mysterious entity. Pieces of the mirror are set on the table._

CHRIS: Wait, you mean there are dimensions that evil resides in?

XIU: Yes. But it can't go to other dimensions on its own. It needs access or borrow energy from the outside world (English).

WYATT: So you mean someone or something gave access to it somehow? How did that happen?

HENRY: I can try and figure it out.

_With that, he picks up a piece of the shattered mirror. Then he stiffens. The camera zooms in at a high speed into Henry's head and flashes._

SWITCH INTO:

HENRY'S PREMONITION – BLACK ROOM

_The premonition shows Xia Tian casting the accompanying spell and teleports away with the others. A few seconds later, the dimensional portal opens by itself and an evil entity of energy comes out and then heads to the exit._

SWITCH INTO:

HENRY'S PREMONITION – UNKNOWN ALLEY

_A woman, a witch, is walking nearby and putting on her make-up when the energy comes out of the door and enters her body before she can notice anything approach her. With the energy in her body, she just stares into the air; then her entire body shakes, more rapidly and violently by the second as it drains off her energy, her powers._

_Suddenly, the woman falls to the floor and loses consciousness. With her powers completely drained, the energy comes out and enters that the mirror she was using to put on her make-up._

SWITCH INTO:

_Another young woman is touching the mirror when she has her powers drained. The scene disappears in a flash._

SWITCH INTO:

_A businessman has his powers drained while touching the mirror in the elevator. Then flashes._

SWITCH INTO:

_Wyatt and Xia Tian have their powers drained by the same energy in the mirror. The premonition ends with a flash._

BACK TO…

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – ASSEMBLY ROOM – SAME TIME

_Henry's eyes open. Everybody just looks at him in expectation._

WYATT: You saw something?

HENRY: Yeah, I saw that energy coming out of some kind of portal right after Xia Tian and you guys left, and then it entered a woman's body and drained her powers and then entered the mirror that she was holding. Then it fed off other witches' powers that looked into a mirror.

JIU WU: It fed off other people's powers through mirrors (English)?

_He nods._

HENRY: I think it might've gotten access to the portal after Xia Tian cast his spell. It must've somehow gained power while it was nearby the portal on the other side.

HAN: Then how do we drive it away (English)?

XIU: It must be expelled from this dimension (English).

HENRY: But we don't know any way to expel it. It was powerful enough to drain Wyatt and Xia Tian's powers without them being able to break free.

_He has a hard time pronouncing the Chinese names, but he tries really hard.) Everyone just stares or thinks; the situation seems pretty hopeless. Suddenly, they sense something._

WYATT: Someone's here.

JIU WU: Someone very powerful (English).

HENRY: What? Where?

XIU: Right outside of the room (English).

VOICE: W-y-a-t-t! H-e-l-p! (off-screen)

HENRY: What is that?

_The assembly room doors suddenly open as result of a low voltage blast of energy. Outside there are two students coming in to the room… slowly (under the influence of the slow motion spell). From behind them stands a Chinese young man in red outfits (his outfit resembles a Japanese man) – it's Gui Feng. Xia Tian recognizes him immediately and stands up. Henry, Wyatt and Chris just look at him curiously._

XIA TIAN: _Big brother_ (Chinese).

GUI FENG: Xia Tian (Chinese).

_Xia Tian approaches and they hug. The three of them then stare in wonder._

CHRIS: Who is he?

_Han smiles._

HAN: That is Xia Tian's _brother_ (English).

XIA TIAN: What are you doing here (Chinese)?

GUI FENG: I came here to give you assistance.

_Gui Feng steps away from his brother, and then closes his eyes and concentrates, and then transforms back into a normal looking young man in a sleeveless white sweater, and blue and white T-shirt and dark blue pants. He turns to the others and greets:_

XIA YU: Nice to meet you. I'm Xia Yu, Xia Tian's older brother (English).

_The three Halliwells get the impression that his English is as good as Xiu's, and Ya Se's and Xiao Yu's._

WYATT: Hi, I'm Wyatt.

CHRIS: Chris.

HENRY: Henry. (_changes subject_) You can transform into a Japanese-looking warrior?

XIA YU: Yes, I can turn into Gui Feng, my evil half (English).

WYATT: Gui Feng?

XIU: _The Ghostly Phoenix_ in translation (English).

XIA TIAN: What are you doing here (Chinese)?

XIA YU: I had the feeling that something happened to you a while ago. Or at least Gui Feng did. Then he contacted me and told me to come and help you (Chinese).

XIA TIAN: Gui Feng (Chinese)?

_He nods. The three continue to stare, but don't understand a single word that comes out of the two of them._

CHRIS: Okay, translation please?

YA SE: He says he felt something happening to Xia Tian and then Gui Feng told him to come here and help us. I think he must've felt the event of his brother's powers being drained (English).

XIA YU: He said you need all the help you can get, so I came here and tracked you with Accompany (Chinese).

XIA TIAN: Yeah, we do need all the help that we can get (Chinese).

_Da Dong nods in agreement, followed by Ya Se, Xiao Yu, Jiu Wu, Lan Ling Wang, Han and Xiu. Chris and Henry just stare at them again._

CHRIS: Do you have any idea what they're talking about?

_Henry shakes his head and responds._

HENRY: Not a clue.

_But Wyatt smiles and explains:_

WYATT: I do.

_The other two turn to him._

WYATT: You got something we may need?

_Xia Yu smiles._

XIA YU: Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here (English).

FADE OUT

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR – CROSS-DIMENSIONAL COOPERATION**

FADE IN

INT. DARK ROOM

_Everybody gathers around the room, with Wyatt, Da Dong and Xia Tian stand in front of the portal and Xia Yu already turned into Gui Feng. The members of the Kanashda Clan have also gathered there to help their leader._

CHRIS: Everyone ready?

HENRY: Yeah. It just feels strange doing it this way.

WYATT: Alright! Everybody knows what your jobs are?

_With that, Wyatt, with Excalibur in one hand, flips his other hand and a mirror appears, hanging in midair. Xia Tian, with Tie Ke Wu Ji in hand, approaches to his side. They look into each other's eyes and nod, in faith that their plan will work. Then focus on the mirror; this time, they place their hands in front of it, not on it._

WYATT: (_calls_) Energy!

_The call teleports the energetic entity out from the mirror and appear in midair in the center of the room. Before it can attack, Henry freezes it. With t frozen for a few seconds, Wyatt opens the portal as fast as he can. And everybody gets ready to attack._

WYATT: Now!

XIU: Wind (風)!

GUI FENG: Fire (火)!

HAN: Thunder (雷)!

LAN LING WANG: Lightning (電)!

JIU WU: Rain (雨)!

XIA TIAN, XIU, GUI FENG, HAN, LAN LING WANG & JIU WU: Wen Yuan Wu Ji (混元無極)!

_A force field appears around Han, Gui Feng, Xiu, Lan Ling Wang, Jiu Wu and Xia Tian. Then Xiao Yu and Ya Se place their hands on Da Dong's shoulder and transfer their energy to him and he attacks with Long Wen Lao; Ji An joins him with Ba Mo Zhan._

_Then Chris, Henry and the members join hands and chant together with Wyatt._

HENRY, WYATT, CHRIS & OTHERS: (_chant_)

_We call forth the combined powers,_

_To assist us in this darkest hour._

_Drive this evil back to whence it came,_

_So the mirrors can remain the same._

_Wyatt raises his sword; Xia Tian stops playing Tie Ke Wu Ji for a minute, Da Dong raises Long Wen Lao and Ji An raises Ba Mo Zhan. They all attack at once!_

ALL: _BANISH!_

_Wyatt sword blasts, Xia Tian continues to play Tie Ke Wu Ji, Da Dong and Ji An shoot force beams out of their weapons. The force fields around Han, Gui Feng, Xia Tian, Xiu, Lan Ling Wang and Jiu also join in the attack. The combined force results a harmless explosion that causes the energetic entity to fall into the dimensional portal, and Wyatt closes it without looking what's on the other side. He stares into air for a few seconds; then turns back to the others who are looking at him as well._

HENRY: Well, that was easy.

_They all respond to Henry's sentence with a light smile._

WYATT: Well done, guys!

XIA TIAN: Good job (English).

DA DONG: Very good (English).

_The atmosphere is filled with laughs of fulfillment. Everybody smiles, happy about what they have accomplished together._

FADE OUT

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

FADE IN

_Some time has passed, and everybody prepares to leave the Charm Dimension. Wyatt, Chris and Henry are present to say goodbye._

HENRY: Do you really have to go?

XIA YU: Yeah. If we don't, then our alternate counterparts here will be weakened to death (English).

JIU WU: And besides, we still have a job to do (English).

XIA YU: Except me, of course (English).

_Everyone bursts into laughs._

YA SE: Hey, man. Why don't you come with us? We could really use a hand (English).

WYATT: Thanks for the offer, but as much as I would love to come along, I think I've got enough to deal with. Besides, my army needs a little maturing to do, and they can't do that without a leader.

_They seem a little disappointed, but decide to rather respect his decision. Xia Tian offers his hand, which he takes and they shake; then Da Dong comes along and peps him on the shoulder._

JIU WU: We gotta go (English). Come on (Chinese).

_Han, Lan Ling Wang, Jiu Wu, Ya Se, Ji An, Xiao Yu and Xiu go through the portal and disappear one after the other. Now there are only Xia Tian and Da Dong left behind._

WYATT: Xia Tian! Da Dong! Good luck!

_Xia Tian smiles and responds:_

XIA TIAN: You too, man (English).

DA DONG: Yeah, man. Be well with your army (English).

WYATT: Thank you.

_He watches as they go through the portal and disappear out of sight. With everyone gone, the portal closes behind them. Camera slowly zooms in to focus on Wyatt's face: he looks at the portal with a light smile._

AFTERNOON – CITY OF LOS ANGELES

INT. APARTMENT – THRESHOLD

_Wyatt comes home, with a cell phone in hand._

WYATT: (_to cellphone_) Yeah, okay. Tell them to stop focusing on aiming, and practice their punches more often, because they are still a little wobbly. I've already ordered some advanced magical weapons today. They should arrive some time in the evening.

INT. APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

_He listens for a minute while walking into the living room where Henry and Chris are; sitting on a sofa and having a conversation._

WYATT: OK, they are probably having a hard time harnessing their magic, so tell them to learn how to focus. It's not that hard. OK, I gotta go. Bye.

_He closes the phone. Chris and Henry look at him in impression._

HENRY: Who was that back there? Didn't sound like my lazy cousin at all.

CHRIS: No, he's a new cousin of yours.

WYATT: Yeah, and _he_ had just realized that he needed to make efforts to be a good leader.

HENRY: I guess getting a visit from cross-dimensional warriors got you into the whole fighting thing. Huh?

WYATT: Yeah, I guess so. They came all the way here to save the universe and haven't given up even now. It made me realize how important my job in this dimension is, and if I'm gonna do it then I have to do it right.

HENRY: I'm really gonna miss them.

CHRIS: Yeah. Also I gotta say they have some really awesome spells.

HENRY: No kidding. Although that postfix of theirs is kinda weird.

CHRIS: Oh, yeah. What was that again? _Wulabaha_?

_Wyatt's cellphone rings and interrupts the conversation. He takes it out of his pocket and checks._

WYATT: I gotta go; Amanda called and asked me to go watch movies with her.

CHRIS: Wait a minute. I thought you were busy?

WYATT: Yeah, well, a leader needs a life too. I just needed to put my priorities straighter. And for the moment, the clan is not in need of my help. So if you'll excuse me, I gotta go.

_With that, he leaves._

CHRIS: Good old Wyatt…

HENRY: … rearing his ugly head again.

_Both cousins burst into laughs._

FADE OUT

**END OF EPILOGUE**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
